


Battle of Winterfell: Welcome to the Fire

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Post, Dead People, Dragon Riders, Embedded Video, Epic Battles, Episode Related, Fights, Fire, Gen, Magic, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, POV Multiple, Season/Series 08, Video, White Walkers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Fanvideo of Game of Thrones season 8, episode 3. Mainly Arya but features many of the people involved in this spectacular battle.Song is "Welcome to the Fire" by Willyecho. I own nothing.My first video in a long time so I'm out of practice, but it was fun.





	Battle of Winterfell: Welcome to the Fire




End file.
